


Innocence

by leobrat



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was anything but innocent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories I've written based on the children that were born on the soap opera _General Hospital_ from 2002-2008, with a few others added in. I did not create this AU, it was created on livejournal with another author.

She was anything but innocent.

Audrey Cassadine was a changed girl when she had returned from France, so coincidentally soon after the implosion of his own marriage. She was no longer a girl at all, but a bewitching young woman who planted a seed of desire in him unlike he had ever experienced.

Even with Lila.

She had been a pretty young thing when she was a teenager, closely resembling the pale dark-haired picture of her mother that Morgan found carefully hidden between pages of Ric's oldest law books. She'd always had a beaming smile for him, and a charming, witty retort that seemed just a shade too rehearsed. Once in a while, he'd be a little taken back at her smile, seductive even at sixteen and when he'd told her that she'd break a lot of hearts someday, she'd answered, "There's only one heart I want and I hope never to break it." After an excruciating ninety seconds of uncomfortable silence, he muttered an excuse to flee and did his best to stop noticing that smile of hers, that glint of flashing mischief in her eyes, her sweetly shaped legs.

After Lila and Spencer's betrayal, when he couldn't find himself to go to his sisters, or his mother, or any of his old friends for comfort (and his brother-in-law was in a most precarious situation), somehow, Audrey was there, looking him in the eye and daring him to live beyond the broken, shattered dreams that Lila had left behind. At first he thought she was just being kind, but as she peeled back layers to lay herself bare before him, he could no longer deny the little girl's crush in this woman's heart. A man can only take so much temptation.


End file.
